Akh-wan
by WriterlyInqueling
Summary: Death is death no matter where you go or what you believe in. Opposites may attract, but similarities are what tie us together. Nico encounters a jackal in a dark alley and finds his world expand in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm branching out! Yay! *confetti* Probably should've put that with Demigod Food Fight, but whatever. (I'm channeling my inner Sadie) This idea has been meandering through my head ever since I read Anubis' description and then read the crossover that Rick Riordan wrote. Sorry, Ricky my boy, but I can do way better than that. So this a conversation that never happened in that book but totally should have.**

 **Also, I'm no expert. All Egyptian words are the result of a quick Google search and we all know how reliable _that_ is. So if there are any mistakes on that... Blame Google. **

**I'm also not sure if I want this to be a one-shot or what. It was an idea that popped into my head and I wrote it. Then I realized that this is totally open to multiple story branches. I guess what I'm sayin' is: Send me ideas! Umm... Requests! I can't make any guarantees, but if I see an idea I like... Let's just say you might see it on here.**

 **Enjoy!**

Nico looked over his shoulder.

That stupid dog was still following him.

He turned left into an a dark alley.

The dog turned too.

Nico turned around, "Would you quit following me?!"

The dog stopped, tilting it's head.

Nico sighed in frustration. He ran his hands over his face, "And I just yelled at a dog."

"Jackal. And, to be fair, I have been following you for a while."

Nico jumped.

Where the dog err.. Jackal had been, a boy stood there and it was like looking at a mirror image.

Black hair, pale skin, brown eyes.

If he didn't look several years older this kid could be his doppelganger.

The guy must've noticed Nico's surprise because he held his hands out, "Nico, please don't shadow travel! I come in peace!" The guy groaned, "I'm spending _way_ too much time around Sadie Kane."

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Nico put a hand to his dagger. Strange boys who could transform into dogs didn't ring a bell for any Greek monsters, but Nico wasn't taking any chances.

The boy extended a hand, "I am Anubis, god of funerals, keeper of the ways of death." Anubis hesitated for a second before plunging in, "I know the name of everyone who passes through the Underworld."

Nico felt a headache coming on, "You're not Greek." It was most definitely _not_ a question.

Anubis' hand dropped, "Egyptian."

Nico groaned, "First the Romans, now the Egyptians! Thor might as well be real." Nico held up a finger, "Don't answer that."

Anubis wisely shut his mouth.

Something still didn't sit right with Nico, "If you're Egyptian, how do you know what goes on in Hades?"

Anubis shrugged, "Death is death wherever you go, whatever you believe in." He looked Nico right in the eye, "Dead is dead is dead."

"I'm not about to die, am I?" Nico tightened his grip on the dagger, "I always figured my father wouldn't have the guts to do it himself." Nico felt a pang though. He kinda had been hoping that when his time had come, his father would be the one to do it, and that his sister and mother would be there too.

Anubis' eyes widened, "No! No, I'm not here to take you! Gah! Why is this so difficult?!"

Anubis looked truly frustrated and Nico loosened his grip just a tiny bit, "Then why are you here?"

Anubis opened then closed his mouth. His face scrunched up as he tried to find the words. He tried again, words actually coming out of his mouth this time, "You are like me." He put a hand to his dark tousled hair and Nico found himself doing the same.

Anubis frowned, "Not just in appearance either." Anubis bit his lip, "I have been following you for a while."

"What?! Like stalking me?!" Nico pulled his dagger out.

Anubis' stepped back at the Stygian iron, "Not stalking!" He gazed down and mumbled, "Look, I haven't been around for a few centuries so I'm 'socially awkward' as Sadie so nicely put it for me."

Nico found himself nodding, "That is difficult. The world changes so quickly."

Anubis looked up, surprised, "Oh. Yes. I forgot you also experienced a time lapse."

"How long _have_ you been following me?" Nico sheathed his sword.

Anubis rubbed his head, "Umm... I actually don't know. S-several days I guess, but I've been keeping tabs on you longer than that."

Nico wasn't sure whether or not to feel supremely creeped out, but in an odd sort of way it was nice to know that someone was looking out for him.

Even if that someone was a jackal god who was socially awkward.

Anubis looked really uncomfortable, "I- I've been trying to work up the courage to talk to you."

Nico raised an eyebrow, "I'm not that scary am I?"

Anubis sighed, "No, I'm just breaking probably several thousand rules right now just standing this close to a demigod."

"Aren't you a god yourself?"

Anubis sighed, exasperated, "That's what Sadie keeps telling me! I've got to stop letting the other gods push me around and do what's right and I feel like it's right to talk to you." Anubis was looking like he was daring anything to come out and challenge him.

Nico held up his hands, "Alright, so what do you want to talk about?" Nico kinda liked Anubis. He was odd but in a caring sort of way.

Anubis' hard glare softened and he looked every bit the sad dog that had been following Nico, "It's not easy for people like us to live in this world, is it."

Nico bit his lip, "No, not really." He admitted, "Death is feared." His head fell, "Hated."

Anubis looked with concern at Nico, "You mortals are so small. So weak. So breakable."

Nico scoffed, "Thanks."

Anubis shook his head, "You go into danger and don't think about the consequences."

Nico was about to make a retort when Anubis whispered, "I wish I could be more like you."

Anubis lifted his head, "Minus the breakable part." He smiled tentatively.

Nici smiled hesitantly back, "I guess we're kind of amazing in that way."

Anubis reached into his pocket, "I have something for you."

He held out his hand, a silver charm in his palm.

Nico took it, "What is it?"

"It's kinda like a cellphone or at least that's how Walt explained it to me." Anubis tilted his head, "Cellphones are used to talk to people across long distances right? Or was that a TV..."

"Nope, no, cellphone's right." Nico looked closer at the charm, "How does it work?"

Anubis leaned forward, also looking at the charm, "It will only work when you're in danger, I'm not that experienced of a charm maker." He admitted, "But if you're in danger, you need only speak my name and I'll hear you. No matter where you are."

Nico traced the hieroglyphics on the charm, "What do these say?"

Anubis' face flushed, he stuttered, "I-it says, 'Akh'."

Nico looked confused, "What does that me-"

Suddenly a charm on Anubis collar began to glow.

Anubis sighed, "I have to go. Walt and I can't be separated for long even when he is in the Underworld."

"Who's Walt?"

Anubis smiled, "A tale for another time perhaps. We have a lot to talk about, Nico." Anubis bit his lip, "If you want to, of course."

Nico gazed at the charm in his hand then put it in his pocket, "Till next time then?" He extended a hand.

Anubis smiled, then shook hands with Nico, "Till next time."

Nico turned to go into the shadows, and Anubis called after him, "And Nico? Don't be too hard on your dad. When your father's the lord of evil, I guess everyone's dad looks better, but Hades isn't the worst, okay?"

Nico nodded, "I'll think about it." Anubis smiled and Nico smiled back, "Since we're handing out advice, don't stalk people. It's weird even for me."

Anubis laughed, "I'll try not to, Akh."

Before he left, Nico looked over his shoulder to see a jackal running out of the alley then shadow traveled back to Camp Half-Blood.

()()()

Nico turned the charm over in his hand, the odd conversation running through his head. He felt like he should have a headache, should be annoyed that he now had to deal with the idea of Egyptian gods. He felt like he should be angry at Anubis for following him, shattering his world again. But, he wasn't. For some reason, he felt at peace with the idea.

He sighed and walked into the Athena cabin that he'd been standing outside of for a while.

He looked around for the familiar blond head studying furiously at her desk, "Annabeth?"

She groaned and looked up, "Oh. Nico." She put down her pencil, "What do you need?"

Nico showed her the charm and she tilted her head, "Woah, where'd you get that?"

"A- a friend gave it to me." He traced the hieroglyphics again, "Can you tell me what they mean?"

Annabeth gave Nico an odd look then went back to studying the charm, "It says 'Akh'."

"But what does that _mean."_

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows, "Nico, in Egyptian... It means 'brother.'"


	2. Happy Meals

**A/N:**

 **Crossover Junkie, this chapter is dedicated to you. You have the amazing ability of reviving dead creativity. I read your review and everything just fell in place for this chapter.**

 **Guest, no this is not a solangelo. As for timeline? Umm... uh... after Heroes of Olympus and the Serpent's Shadow? Yeah, let's just go with that.**

 **Kitstorm666, pfft... sleep is overrated. (No offense Sandman or Somnus...)**

 **Oh, so I'm trying to write a chapter where Nico meets Walt, but I can't seem to think of anything. Any suggestions?**

 **Then after that... a Sadie confrontation... DUN DUN DUN**

 **To the story!**

"Hey Dad." Nico walked into the throne room.

Hades looked up momentarily surprised, "Oh, Nico. I didn't know you were coming to-"

Nico shrugged, interrupting his father, "It's okay."

He set down a happy meal.

Hades raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you too old for those?"

Nico stammered, "Wh-what?" He felt his face get warm, "Nooooo."

Hades frowned, "Okay, if you say so."

Nico flushed again, "A-actually... Umm... It's for you." He whispered.

Hades raised both eyebrows, "You brought me... A happy meal."

Nico fingered the bright yellow handles of the vibrant red box, "Well I had to guess what you wanted," he mumbled.

An awkward silence fell between them.

Hades looked closely at his son. Was something bothering him? Was there something going on he should be worried about?

He hadn't really had the best father so he felt like he was totally lost in this father thing.

His eyes fell on the gold charm Nico wore around his neck.

His eyes widened instantly, "What is that?" He jabbed a finger at the offending object.

Nico stepped back, "It's a umm... It's-"

Hades would've paled if his skin wasn't already as white as could be. "It's Egyptian isn't it," he whispered.

Nico jumped, "You know about the Egyptians?"

Hades pushed Nico's hair back looking for scratches or bruises or worse, "Did they hurt you? Are you okay?"

Nico pushed the hand away, "I'm _fine."_

Nico felt uncomfortable under his father's full attention. Funny, he always craved being noticed by his father, but when it happened, he didn't know what to do.

Hades took a calming breath. He realized he was probably freaking Nico out if the expression on his face said anything.

"May I see it?" Hades held hand out.

Nico hesitated than slid it off the chain. He paused again, not wanting to let it go.

"I won't break it," Hades promised.

Nico let go.

Hades turned it over in his hands examining it with interest, "What do those hieroglyphics say?"

Nico flushed and looked down, "They say 'Akh'."

Hades sighed, "But what does that _mean._ "

"Brother." It was whispered but it still echoed in the empty room.

Hades stepped back, "No." He shook his head, "You are _not_ getting involved with the Egyptians."

Nico's head shot up, "What? You can't do that!"

Hades pressed his lips together, "I very well can and _will._ "

Nico felt tears well up in his eyes, but fought them back, "He's my _friend._ I can hang out with him and we can just talk and eat McDonald's! He's a god I can actually have a conversation with that is just friendly and not quest related! _He cares about me!_ "

Hades wanted to run away, hide, be anywhere else but here. Why was being a father so hard? He was concerned for his son, but it seemed like he just messed things up.

" _He's a god I can actually have a conversation with."_ Hades was surprised by the surge of jealousy he felt. He could never seem to have a casual conversation with his own son.

Nico felt bad. He had promised Anubis that he'd try not to give his father such a hard time, but it was so aggravating! He guessed he was just not used to being a son.

"I- I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking down and shuffling his feet.

Hades sighed, "No, it's my fault." Nico looked at his with surprise.

Hades looked at those brown eyes, the eyes that had seen too much, the eyes that had cried many times, the eyes that looked so much like his mother's, "I- I just don't want you to get hurt."

Nico's eyes widened. His father cared.

Hades was not expecting Nico to wrap his arms around him, "Thank you."

Hades hesitantly hugged him back.

Nico pulled away awkwardly after a few seconds.

Hades handed the charm back to him and Nico slipped it back on.

Hades looked at the bright vibrant happy meal, "Was that his idea too?"

Nico shrugged, "Yeah, Anubis said I should not be so hard on you. You're not the worst dad ever." He smiled.

Hades chuckled, "I guess you're not the worst son either." Nico's smile grew.

Hades opened up the happy meal, "So... Anubis, right?" He paused, "Huh, he _does_ look a lot like you or at least he did 500 years ago."

"You've met him before?"

Hades chuckled again, "Yes, when his Underworld jutted into mine. It took _years_ to sort the souls back into their proper place."

Hades sat down and so did Nico. Hades nibbled at a fry from the happy meal, "Anubis looked so flustered. He kept running about as a jackal, trying to keep the spirits in the right places like a sheep dog."

Nico laughed and so did Hades and it somehow felt right. The two of them sitting together, laughing and talking.

They knew they weren't the best father nor the best son, but they knew that they sure were gonna try.


End file.
